dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Bill
Sheriff Bill (referred to simply as Bill) is a leader and the main protagonist of the game. He is dressed in a tucked-in beige jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white shirt, jeans, a belt with a yellow buckle, brown shoes, and a tan ten-gallon hat. He has friendly mutton chops. He is seen constantly spitting whenever he's out of the bus. He is rather grimy, and has a bleak outlook on the current state of events, what's shown in his lack of hope. At the same time, he prefers not to project that negativity on to the other survivors, and rather acts very cautious around them, trying not to take any risks, and escape dangerous areas as soon as possible. Despite that, he is ready to take action when necessary, and he doesn't mind fighting when it's the only option. Story There's nothing known about Bill's backstory and his motivation for fighting zombies aside from the fact that before becoming the leader of the group of many different people, many people close to him have died during the initial outbreak. He is keen and determined, eventually leading his group to the main source of the plague, Cephalopods. He may have his own reasons to fight it, rather than just saving the world. Gameplay Bill acts as the game's main tutorial guide. He will explain a few basic game mechanics during some of the missions during the first stage of the game. He is the driver of the bus and its last line of defense against enemies. He is armed with a bolt-action rifle and a light machine gun to protect it. In all of the main game and most events, Bill uses his rifle to shoot at threats that get too close to the bus, always targetting the closest enemy first. The damage of his rifle can be increased by upgrading the bus. When the rage meter becomes full, players are given the choice to make Bill use his LMG to spray the entire battlefield with lead via a 7th unit portrait on the very right of the battle deck which only appears when the meter is full. This attack lasts four seconds which is represented by the rage meter steadily draining and Bill ceasing fire once it's empty. His LMG targets all enemies, dealing damage to every one of them in a random order. The less enemies present on the field, the more each individual target gets hit. There is a certain range to this powerful attack as it cannot target enemies too far behind the barricade. It cannot damage the barricade either. Neither his rifle, nor LMG are affected by Fury buff, and just like all ranged weapons that shoot bullets, they deal less damage to bullet-resistant enemies. Princess Rescue In Princess Rescue event, Bill gains a unique ability, very similar in execution to Grenader's manual ability, tossing a grenade. It costs 10 rage points and only deals 50 damage in a small area. There is a bit of a delay before the grenade lands on its mark as Bill has to retrieve a grenade from the bus and toss it himself, unlike the rage abilities present in the event, all of which are either dropped or placed immediately. If aimed directly at enemies, they will likely move out of the way before the grenade connects, especially if said enemies are runner types. Due to this, proper timing and placement of the marker is necessary for it to hit its mark. There is also a chance it can accidentally fall in the same area that Princess happens to walk by, making caution and some foresight necessary as well. Bill's LMG is unavailable in this event. Trivia *Bill's portrait is used for the developers' account on KTPlay. *Strangely, although Bill's rifle can alert idle zombies, his LMG will not. **This can be seen in challenges and missions using Agents, by sending them out to fill the rage meter and choosing Bill's special portrait once it's full. Despite firing his loud LMG for several seconds, any idle zombies left remaining will have yet to notice the bus. *Because Bill acts as an NPC, enemies won't target him during the short cutscene after Cephalopods' defeat. Gallery BillSpitting.gif|Bill spitting... a lot (iMessage sticker). BillLaugh.gif|Bill laughing (iMessage sticker). BillTip.gif|Bill raising his hat off (iMessage sticker). BillBravo.gif|Bill clapping his hands (iMessage sticker). BillFacePalm.gif|Bill facepalming (iMessage sticker). BillFuture.gif|Bill with a futuristic visor (iMessage sticker). Category:Lore Category:Units